


Shadow Play

by Baroq



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Different Survivors, Canon-Typical Behavior, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format, class trial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 22:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroq/pseuds/Baroq
Summary: I just wanted my favorites to survive.English isn't my first language. Uh, enjoy?





	Shadow Play

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted my favorites to survive.
> 
> English isn't my first language. Uh, enjoy?

_I couldn’t do anything. Monokuma’s cold mechanic stare made everyone nervous. No matter how many times it happened, it was never not extremely anxiety inducing. I hold my head down and look at the ground. Shuichi’s words sound like gibberish to me, but I had to listen._  
  
**Shuichi: **I have a hunch who is the mastermind is but… I really don’t want to believe it.  
  
**Kirumi:** I have also come to conclusions. What I’ve found is disturbing at best, but not enough to expose the person pulling the strings.  
  
**Kaede: **Why are you leaving us hanging? Shuichi, tell us.   
  
_I sigh quietly by myself. I know the mastermind. He is still hiding, probably laughing how stupid we are and how we’re never leaving this school alive._  
  
**K1-B0:** I have processed all information I’ve gotten from these past weeks, but cannot compute who the mastermind could be.  
  
_It’s no surprise. He left us soon and mysteriously, without a trace. His “death” was a tragic one, leaving most of us crying for days. It was quickly ruled off as a suicide and Monokuma agreed. One fast trial left everyone emotionally exhausted.___  
__  
_Someone is staring at me. Other survivors? Mastermind through Monokuma’s eyes? Who knows, but I feel miserable._ _Shuichi takes a deep breath to calm himself down. His dark and determined eyes make me feel shivers. He is hellbent on exposing the main villain and saving us, but he has no idea. We are going to lose, no matter how well we play this game. Happy ending is not going happen._  
  
**Kaede: **Gonta? You’ve been awfully quiet all this time.  
  
**Gonta:** Gonta doesn’t know what to feel anymore… Everything Gonta knows is that one of our friends is the mastermind.  
  
_That’s not really a complete lie. I fight all of my emotions, trying to keep calm. Tears are persistent though, and I can feel them stinging in my eyes. Now of all times, I need to be a real gentleman. Feelings shouldn’t come in the way of everyone’s safety.___  
__  
**Shuichi:** Gonta, have you been in the library lately?  
  
**Gonta:** Y-yes, found interesting book about _Plecoptera_. Gonta go to library to put book back.  
  
**Shuichi: **Then you saw it too, right? The empty table.  
  
_I nod in agreement. At that moment I thought that maybe Kirumi had cleaned up, but soon heard that was not the case._  
  
**Gonta:** Gonta saw it. But why is it important?  
  
**Shuichi:** I left Kokichi’s monopad on the table and later we found it in the secret room. When we tried to turn it on with Keebo, all data was erased. We found only his personal info.  
  
**Kaede: **Kokichi knew who the real mastermind is?  
  
**Shuichi:** Don’t know for sure, but he probably knew something incriminating.  
  
**K1-B0:** Even from beyond grave, Kokichi is making our lives harder…  
  
**Kirumi:** I thought that monopads’ only function is to check the school rules. How is Kokichi’s monopad topical at all?  
  
**Kaede:** After messing around with my own I found hidden features. Like camera, microphone and notepad. These things are like tablets, so it shouldn’t be too surprising.  
  
**Shuichi:** Monopads are completely lacking the tech, so camera and mic features are obsolete.  
  
**K1-B0:** I disagree.  
  
**Shuichi:** Please explain.  
  
**K1-B0:** When I searched Miu’s lab I found blueprints. She made experiments with the leftover monopads and according to these, the apps should work with some effort. She did indeed mod Kokichi’s monopad.  
  
**Shuichi: **You should have told us sooner!  
  
**K1-B0:** I’m so sorry!   
  
**Kaede:** How does it feel to not be the only one with recording abilities?  
  
**K1-B0:** Keep your robophobic remarks to yourself!  
  
**Kirumi: **But what does this all have to do with the mastermind?  
  
**Shuichi:** I’m getting there. Here is what I’ve gathered...  
  
_Suddenly a loud and malicious cackle fills the air. Monokuma shifts his weight around and looks at us. His red eye looks like it’s glowing with something. Miu would say it’s just a led light and nothing to be scared of, but to me it feels like bloodlust._  
  
**Monokuma:** I’m getting bored in here! Do something exciting! I want to see some doubting in action!  
  
**Kaede:** Shut up, Monokuma. Let Shuichi explain.  
  
**Monokuma:** So cold… I have feelings too!  
  
**Gonta:** Gonta does not believe Monokuma. Monokuma made his children kaboom just a while ago!  
  
**Monokuma:** Woah, didn’t know you could say hurtful things like that.  
  
**Kirumi:** Shuichi was in the middle of exposing the mastermind. Let him.  
  
**Monokuma:** Yeah, sure. Go ahead. But you do know what happens if you’re wrong~  
  
**Kaede:** We all get executed…  
  
**Monokuma:** That’s right! Enjoy your last moments when you can.  
  
_I raise my head and look at Shuichi, who is about to give his educated opinion on what happened. His voice is stern and I dread the outcome. I could say something, but I’m a bad liar. Even if I tried to protect the mastermind… I couldn’t. Choosing sides is… not gentlemanly._  
  
**Shuichi:** There is at least one modded monopad, and it used to be Kokichi’s. It was lost for a while and after we found it, all data was erased. It was basically in factory settings. This is most likely because he had incriminating data. The nature of his proof is unknown since it’s all deleted.  
  
**K1-B0: **Can I see the monopad?  
  
**Shuichi:** Sure, but what are you going to do with it?  
  
**K1-B0: **You’ll see.  
  
_Shuichi walks over the stands to Keebo and hands the monopad to him before going back to his place. Keebo’s eyes light up, and not in the metaphorical way. Electricity runs through his fingers to the monopad and the machine turns on. With an overdramatic shout he grips it harder. Everyone is looking at him with confusion. His little hair thing starts smoking and that was his cue to stop. Keebo swipes the monopad a couple of times and grins.___  
  
**K1-B0:** Done!  
  
**Gonta:** What did Keebo do?  
  
**K1-B0: **I restored the data!  
  
**Kaede:** Since when you had a skill like that?  
  
**K1-B0: **You’re still on that? Really, I’m going to report you to authorities!  
  
**Shuichi:** No, please. Do tell us because we found this thing together.  
  
**K1-B0: **Human error!  
  
**Kaede:** But you’re a robot!  
  
**K1-B0:** And you’re a robophobe!  
  
**Kirumi: **Keebo, this makes you suspicious, you know? Please tell us.  
  
_Keebo’s shoulders slump forward and he looks really embarrassed. I have no idea how he is programmed, but he is definitely similar to a flawed human being._  
  
**K1-B0:** I honestly had no idea we could have something that important on this device. Shuichi? Do the honors like always.  
  
_Shuichi gets his hands on the monopad again and looks at the menu. I can’t see it but can only imagine new options. He swipes a couple of times and his mouth turns into a frown._  
  
**Shuichi:** I feared this might be the case…  
  
**Gonta: **What is it, Shuichi? You look pale.  
  
**Shuichi:** Gonta, why don’t you tell us? You know the mastermind, right? They have been blackmailing you all this time. That’s why you’ve been quiet all this time…  
  
**Gonta:** Gonta… doesn’t know.  
  
**Shuichi:** This monopad has pictures of you with them, timestamped to day before Maki’s execution.  
  
_I do some mental maths. Did I see the mastermind that day? Shuichi is a master of gentle persuasion and this might be a trap._  
  
**Shuichi:** Where were you at seven in the evening? Five days ago, just hours before Maki murdered Kokichi?  
  
_It comes to me like lightning. I did see him and I can’t lie now. He was my alibi during that case. The world is turning dark but I have to answer. Almost out of breath I whisper._  
  
**Gonta:** In the AV room...  
  
**Shuichi:** That’s right. This photo here proofs it was legitimate claim. You were lucky that Monokuma made that lie for you!  
  
**Kirumi:** What lie?  
  
**Shuichi:** Monokuma said that Gonta asked him how some rules worked. They never had that talk, but Gonta did speak with the mastermind!  
  
**Kaede:** I’m getting nervous. Who is the mastermind?  
  
**Shuichi:** Gonta, please.  
  
_My heart beats faster than ever. I swallow air and nod. Everyone else stares and I feel weak. They want answers and only Shuichi and I have them. They’re as anxious as I am and need to know. With shaky fingers I point the framed picture of a person who was once part of us.___  
__  
_Ryoma Hoshi is the mastermind and it breaks my heart to betray him.___  
__  
**K1-B0: **What…? How is that possible?  
  
**Shuichi:** He faked his suicide so he could concentrate on everything else. Right, Monokuma? No, Ryoma!__  
__  
__Monokuma is unmoving on his throne. It’s as if it has been turned off. That thought is soon confirmed true, as there are light footsteps coming behind of Monokuma’s throne and someone familiar, yet unknown grins at us.  
  
**Ryoma:** Excellent detective work as always, Shuichi.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is just a Poets of the Fall song that kinda fits the whole premise of V3.


End file.
